


The Honeymoon Scene

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Castle Summer Kink Meme [5]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Dry Humping, F/M, Filming a Scene, Grinding, Honeymoon, Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Nathan and Stana are filming an intimate scene for Castle and Beckett's honeymoon and Nathan actually makes Stana come in front of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Season 7 and the writers allow us to see a glimpse of the honeymoon. During the take Nathan makes Stana come for real. The crew thinks it was just really good acting.

“Alright, guys, take your places. We’re gonna begin filming in another minute or so,” the director instructed them.

Both Nathan and Stana tossed off their robes and got under the covers of the bed. They didn’t know what the writers had been on when they made this decision, but in was sort of a unanimous vote between all of them that the fans would get to see a small bit of passion occur between Castle and Beckett while they were on their honeymoon. It had taken both actors by surprise when they read their scripts, seeing that there would be a very intimate scene they would have to film. The newlyweds would be having sex—as anyone on their honeymoon would do—and the writers agreed to let it happen.

Stana had been way too excited to film that scene, saying that making the fans wait two and a half more seasons since the end of season four for another truly intimate scene was just downright cruel.

Nathan, however, was just a tad bit less…enthusiastic. He knew this scene meant that he and Stana would be down to the bare minimum clothing required and that made him slightly nervous. It wasn’t that he was insecure about his body—no, he knew women loved him, couldn’t get enough of him—but that he would have to see his co-star almost naked.

Stana was gorgeous, beautiful, even, and it didn’t take a genius to see it. So of course he was attracted to her—anyone with a pulse would be—and he was just afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control himself once they were writhing around on the bed, pretending to have sex.

So when the director told them to get in their positions, he took off the robe he’d been given to cover himself and tried very hard not to stare at Stana. She had no shame in her body and refused the pasties that would cover her bare nipples considering she couldn’t wear a bra. The last time Nathan had seen her bare breasts was during season five with the Hamptons episode when Beckett supposedly “forgot” her swimsuit. She’d refused the nipple coverings then, too, claiming that they made her look and feel ridiculous.

The two of them climbed into the bed and got under the covers, Nathan in his boxers, Stana in her lacy panties that she really shouldn’t have worn if he was going to be able to focus.

They turned their attention to the director who gave them brief details about how the scene should play out. The key thing they needed to remember here was passion; lots and lots of passion.

“Castle and Beckett have been through hell and back a thousand times and now they’re finally married. There’s no murders, no criminals, no interruptions. It’s just the two of them enjoying their honeymoon and their time as newlyweds,” he told the actors.

“Obviously,” he continued, “you guys should stay mostly under the covers. Not realistic for a honeymoon, but we’re ABC not HBO. Stana, if you do accidentally flash us, it’s no big deal. The cameras are set up around here so that the editors have plenty of footage to cut through. Go with your instincts, guys; you know these characters better than anyone else so you’d know how they’d act during this scene.” And with that, the man walked over to the director’s seat, checking once more to make sure that everyone was ready.

Nathan got on top of Stana, looking down at her as her hair fanned out to form a halo on the pillow.

“You ready to enjoy our honeymoon, husband?” she asked him teasingly.

“You have no idea, wife,” he replied smugly.

“Action!” the director called and then it was on.

Nathan swooped down to capture Stana’s mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue immediately begging for entrance. They normally kept their on-screen kisses contained to where they would open their mouths against each other, but no tongue would slip through. It seemed, however, that Nathan was upping the ante for this scene and who was she to deny that? Castle and Beckett would surely behave this way.

Scenes like this were always longer when filming rather than when seen on-screen due to the editors having to cut and piece certain elements together. So Stana and Nathan were able to take their time and make this seem more authentic than if they were rushed. Still, though, they didn’t have all the time in the world.

Nathan dragged his lips down to the underside of her jaw, making her gasp as he lightly bit the skin. His mouth continued down farther to feast on her neck as he pretended to adjust himself in preparation of entering her. He thrust his boxer-clad groin against Stana’s pelvis and smirked as she tossed her head back and arched her back, pretending that he had just slid into her.

Nathan continued to slowly jerk his hips into hers as if he was pushing in and out of her, knowing full well that Stana would be able to feel the bulge that was actually beginning to form in his underwear. He ground his crotch against her, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

The moan she released was most definitely not fake, he realized. After spending seven years with the same co-star and being “intimate” with her on-screen for three of those, he knew when she was acting and when she had stopped. It seemed now, that he was actually turning her on.

Unable to be passive any longer, Stana looped a leg around one of his and flipped them so that she was on top. The blanket draped around her waist perfectly so that the camera behind her would only capture her naked back and not see the lace of her panties that lay just underneath. Resting her hands on his chest, she began grinding down onto his now rock-hard erection, little breathy gasps seeping out from between her parted lips.

Nathan had no idea how the crew hadn’t figured out that they were actually going at it. This wasn’t acting anymore, but apparently they all thought it was considering the director hadn’t yelled “cut” yet. Shoving his torso up off the bed, he placed one hand behind him to hold him up as he let his other hand fall to the middle of her back, subtly making sure the blanket stayed where it was through his movement. Guiding her motions, he placed open-mouthed kisses all across her collarbone.

She closed her eyes, delighting in the feel of his lips and tongue gliding over her skin leaving trails of fire wherever they went. Before she knew what had happened, she was lying on her back again, Nathan hovering over her, furiously grinding into her, making it look like he was thrusting into her harder, both approaching their end soon.

What he just realized, however, was that Stana was actually very close to coming. His erection kept stroking her clit as she moaned and writhed underneath him. Her actions were involuntary; the pretense that they were supposed to be acting had flown out the window. Nathan couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this: he was actually going to dry-hump his co-star to her orgasm while they were in the middle of shooting a scene.

That thought alone, made his hips move faster, playing it off as Castle nearly about to come. He could feel her heat through their underwear, practically feel how wet she was for him. Her flushed skin was going to give them away so he lay down on top of her, completely covering her body with his and whispered in her ear so softly that the microphones would never be able to pick the sounds up.

“Come, Stana,” he instructed. “Fucking come for me. You better not call my name, though. Wouldn’t want everyone in the room to know exactly what we’re doing under the covers; how hard I’m grinding my cock against your pussy.”

Stana slammed her eyes shut as pleasure ripped through her body. The friction they were generating between their groins shooting bolts of ecstasy throughout her. Her nipples rubbed against Nathan’s chest as he kept moving.

“Castle!” she gasped out, biting back the urge to scream as Nathan, veiled by her hair, bit her neck and jerked his hips for the last time.

“God, Kate,” he groaned, pretending that he was coming and shooting his load deep inside of her just like he wanted to in actuality.

They were panting, breaths spanning harshly across one another’s skin. Nathan picked his head up from where it was buried in the crook of her neck and gazed lovingly down at her as she returned the look.

“I love you, Mr. Castle,” she told him, returning to the script for the first time throughout the whole scene.

“I love you too…Mrs. Castle.” He leaned down and kissed the smile off her face.

“Aaaand cut!” the director yelled.

It took a second for the two actors to realize that the scene was over. They pulled apart, hoping that no one had noticed their hesitation. Thankfully, the crew was too busy to have seen it.

“Great work, you guys,” the director commented when he walked over to them. Nathan rolled off of Stana and allowed her to pull the blanket up to cover her exposed chest. “Especially you, Stana, that was some amazing work. Really believable!” he told her.

She blushed. “Yeah, well, it helps to have a great co-star to work with.” She nudged Nathan with her shoulder and he smirked at her.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest with you both: Andrew and David told me that they wanted us to pull this off with the first take so that way we could capture the raw emotions. He figured the two of you would be able to pull it off, even without telling you, and from where I was sitting, I don’t think we’re gonna get a better take of this scene. I think we’re done here for right now so you two can just head back to your trailers and hang out while we get everything ready for the next scene.”

“And how long will that be?” Stana asked curiously.

The man thought for a moment. “Maybe a couple of hours? A couple people in the art department need to check the sets to make sure they’re good and ready for us.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” she replied as a woman brought over both hers and Nathan’s robes. The slipped into them and Stana stood on her toes to whisper in his ear so that no one else could hear her.

“Wait a minute and then head to my trailer. I’ll meet you there.” Her voice dripped with desire and her pupils were blown with arousal as she looked at him. She bit her lip, quirked an eyebrow at him, then walked off set all the while receiving various compliments from the crew about her…performance.

Nathan had never in his life been more grateful that their characters had gotten together. He probably would’ve never had his beautiful co-star waiting for him in her trailer if they hadn’t.

He slipped off set and dashed towards Stana’s trailer, eagerly looking forward to how they would be spending their two hour long break.


End file.
